Per dimenticarti
by LauGy
Summary: "Se acabó. Ha llegado el día. Te casas y toca decir adiós"


**Hoy reencontré una canción que no recordaba que existía y que sin embargo me encanta, y enseguida tuve que ponerme a escribir esto. No lo he podido evitar. **

**Este fic está inspirado en la cancion "Per Dimenticare" ("Para olvidar", para quien no sepa italiano) , es de un grupo italiano que se llama Zero Assoluto, y es preciosa, si la podeis escuchar antes o mientras leeis esto estaría genial, os invito a que la conozcais y os envolváis de las voces de este grupo. (No, no me han pagado nada por hacerles publicidad, jaja, pero lo hago igual y encantada) **

**Tampoco está basado en ninguna película de Sherlock Holmes, ni serie ni libro, simplemente es una escena que imaginé en mi mente y me pareció demasiado tierna como para quedármela para mi sola. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Per dimenticarti**

"_Saludos, mi querido amigo Watson. _

_Escribo estas letras porque en el día de hoy me llegó la invitación de sus nupcias con la señorita Morstan. O quizás debería decir con la futura señora Watson. _

_Debo reconocer que al principio me costó creerlo. Pero ahora veo que es cierto. Se va a casar. Vaya, que bien. Realmente le felicito, Ahora va a ser felíz de verdad. _

_Usted ha elegido esa vida, y solo usted sabe si es el camino correcto o no. Oh, cielos, ¿que estoy diciendo? Es evidente que es el camino más correcto para usted. Al fin ha encontrado a una señorita encantadora que le colmará de alegrías y de satisfacciones. Es esa mujer perfecta que tanto buscaba, y al fin la ha hallado. _

_Es una gran decisión, y un gran paso, al igual que un gran cambio en su vida. De ahora en adelante vivirá en un nuevo hogar, con una nueva compañía mucho más ideal para usted. _

_Prepárese, Watson, ahora empieza la convivencia total con la persona que ama. Empiezan las compras de la semana, las planificaciones de las comidas, las cuentas de fin de mes(Olvídese de la señora Hudson, querido amigo), la casa en medio de la tranquilidad del campo, tener un hijo, o dos, y tal vez un perro. _

_Si, alguien como usted seguro que tendrá un perro. _

_Espero que esté preparado para soportar a sus suegros en las comidas de Navidad y de los domingos, y a los cuñados y sobrinos, y en general toda la familia que no le dejará en paz. _

_Seguramente tendrá dolores de cabeza frecuentes también, por el ajetreo del trabajo y los niños. _

_Pero nada de eso importará, porque son los sacrificios que se hacen por el amor. ¿No es así, John?_

_Perdone que me tome la confianza de llamarle por su nombre, pero ha llegado un punto en el que ya no le encuentro más sentido al apellido de "Watson"._

_Disculpe si cometo la descortesía de no asistir a su boda. _

_Muchas gracias de corazón por invitarme, supongo que contaba conmigo como Padrino. Pero lamento decirle que no podré asistir por una sencilla razón. _

_Tengo compromisos aquí y allá, y me va a ser imposible quitármelos. _

_Y si le soy del todo sincero, tampoco me apetece. _

_Espero que lo comprenda. _

_Quisiera contarle que en realidad me hubiese encantado estar en el lugar de Mary. Hubiese estado dispuesto a cambiar absolutamente de vida por usted. Créame. Imagínese hasta qué punto ha llegado mi amor por usted, que hace tiempo que el crimen dejó de excitar mi corazón para dejar paso a su persona._

_Me enamoré de usted hace tiempo. _

_Me prometí a mí mismo que jamás sabría de esto, pero ha llegado el momento en el que ya no soporto más esta situación. _

_Me voy a marchar. Lejos, muy lejos. Me olvidaré de usted. O al menos lo intentaré. Porque dudo que pueda lograrlo jamás. Sé que nunca lo entenderá, y que seguramente ahora me pensará de otra forma, me perderá el respeto o incluso llegue a darle asco. _

_Por eso le dejo esta carta. No quiero saber cuál será su reacción. Desapareceré y ya no tendrá que saber nada más de mí, ni de mis problemas ni de mis casos. _

_Dejaré de ponerle en peligro y de molestarle, y mucho menos me entrometeré en su matrimonio con Mary. _

_Por favor, sea muy feliz._

_Siempre suyo, Sherlock Holmes"._

* * *

**¡Y Fin! **

**Sé que es muy cortito, pero casi lo he hecho por necesidad. **

**Espero que os haya gustado :3**

**¡Un saludo!**


End file.
